heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 30
The HeartVision Song Contest 30,It took place for the first time in South Africa but following the country's first victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 29 in New York,South Africa with the song "Klim Jou Everest" performed by Brendan Peyper. The contest was held at the Ticketpro Dome in Johannesburg ,and consisted of two semi-finals on TBD,and the final TBD.The three live shows were hosted by TBD. Location : Further information: South Africa thumb|left|266px South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa (RSA), is the southernmost country in Africa. It is bounded to the south by 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) of coastline of Southern Africa stretching along the South Atlantic and Indian Oceans;to the north by the neighbouring countries of Namibia, Botswana, and Zimbabwe; and to the east and northeast by Mozambique and Eswatini (Swaziland); and it surrounds the enclaved country of Lesotho.South Africa is the largest country in Southern Africa and the 25th-largest country in the world by land area and, with over 57 million people, is the world's 24th-most populous nation. It is the southernmost country on the mainland of the Old World or the Eastern Hemisphere. About 80 percent of South Africans are of Bantu ancestry,divided among a variety of ethnic groups speaking different African languages, nine of which have official status.The remaining population consists of Africa's largest communities of European, Asian (Indian), and multiracial (Coloured) ancestry. South Africa is a multiethnic society encompassing a wide variety of cultures, languages, and religions. Its pluralistic makeup is reflected in the constitution's recognition of 11 official languages, which is the fourth highest number in the world.Two of these languages are of European origin: Afrikaans developed from Dutch and serves as the first language of most coloured and white South Africans; English reflects the legacy of British colonialism, and is commonly used in public and commercial life, though it is fourth-ranked as a spoken first language. The country is one of the few in Africa never to have had a coup d'état, and regular elections have been held for almost a century. However, the vast majority of black South Africans were not enfranchised until 1994. During the 20th century, the black majority sought to claim more rights from the dominant white minority, with this struggle playing a large role in the country's recent history and politics. The National Party imposed apartheid in 1948, institutionalising previous racial segregation. After a long and sometimes violent struggle by the African National Congress (ANC) and other anti-apartheid activists both inside and outside the country, the repeal of discriminatory laws began in the mid-1980s. Host City : Further information: Johannesburg thumb|left|266px Johannesburg (/dʒoʊˈhænɪsbɜːrɡ/; Afrikaans: jʊəˈɦanəsbœrχ; also known as Jozi, Jo'burg, and eGoli)is the largest city in South Africa and one of the 50 largest urban areas in the world.It is the provincial capital and largest city of Gauteng, which is the wealthiest province in South Africa. While Johannesburg is not one of South Africa's three capital cities, it is the seat of the Constitutional Court. The city is located in the mineral-rich Witwatersrand range of hills and is the centre of large-scale gold and diamond trade. The metropolis is an alpha global city as listed by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network. In 2011, the population of the city of Johannesburg was 4,434,827, making it the most populous city in South Africa.In the same year, the population of Johannesburg's urban agglomeration was put at 7,860,781.5 The land area of the municipal city (1,645 km2 or 635 sq mi) is large in comparison with those of other major cities, resulting in a moderate population density of 2,364 per square kilometre (6,120/sq mi). The city was established in 1886 following the discovery of gold on what had been a farm. The city is commonly interpreted as the modern day El Doradowhom? due to the extremely large gold deposit found along the Witwatersrand.Within ten years, the population had grown to 100,000 inhabitants. A separate city from the late 1970s until 1994, Soweto is now part of Johannesburg. Originally an acronym for "South-Western Townships", Soweto originated as a collection of settlements on the outskirts of Johannesburg, populated mostly by native African workers from the gold mining industry. Soweto, although eventually incorporated into Johannesburg, had been separated as a residential area for Blacks, who were not permitted to live in Johannesburg proper. Lenasia is predominantly populated by English-speaking South Africans of Indian descent. These areas were designated as non-white areas in accordance with the segregationist policies of the South African government known as Apartheid. Venue : Further information: Ticketpro Dome thumb|left|266px Ticketpro Dome (originally known as the MTN Sundome) is an event venue located in Johannesburg, South Africa. The seating capacity is approximately 20,000 and covers about 11,000 square metres. The Dome opened on 8 April 1998 with a concert by Diana Ross in front of a 15,000 strong audience. Nelson Mandela made a surprise appearance on stage during the official opening The Ticketpro Dome is situated adjacent to Northgate Shopping Centre on the corner of Olievenhout Avenue and Northumberland Road, in the suburb North Riding, a short distance west of the N1/Western Bypass highway. The venue is 45 km from OR Tambo International Airport, 16 km from Lanseria Airport and 20 km from the Sandton business centre. On 20 May 2001, Irish vocal pop band Westlife held a concert for their Where Dreams Come True Tour supporting their album Coast to Coast. On 25 October 2015, South African hip hop recording artist Cassper Nyovest announced that tickets to his upcoming show at the venue titled #FillUpTheDome had sold out. He is the first South African hip hop act to accomplish this feat. On 5 August 2017, the NBA Africa Game was held at the Dom Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 30th Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|320px The logo of the thirtyth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used ENLIGHTENMENT. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Ticketpro Dome on TBD the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. TBD countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Orders Participating Countries Semi-Finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube